Younger Sister
by bekuniekyoong
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun kakak beradik yang mempunyai hubungan terlarang layaknya suami istri, saling memuaskan hasrat masing-masing di setiap saat. (tidak bisa bikin summary) CHANBAEK GS/ NC /Mature content/ Sex scene every chap/ PWP /


**WARNING !!!**

**konten dewasa, anak dibawah 17th dilarang membaca, tapi kalau bandel jangan salahin yang nulis..**

**heheehehhe**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, bulan pun telah meninggi menandakan waktunya penghuni bumi untuk beristirahat di bawah gelungan selimut.

Tapi berbeda di sebuah kamar megah yang di huni oleh dua saudara, Park Chanyeol anak pertama dari keluarga Park yang merupakan CEO tampan berumur 26th di perusahaan ayahnya, dan kakak dari gadis cantik berumur 21th yang sedang menikmati sodokan kakak kandungnya.

Hubungan mereka dekat. Dekat sekali. Sedekat urusan selangkangan yang saling beradu.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol mempompa penisnya dengan keras dari belakang, _doggy style _salah satu gaya favorit mereka berdua, Baekhyun ikut memaju mundurkan badanya berlawanan dengan gerakan Chanyeol...

"Aaaahhh aaah oppaahhh the reee oohhh fuckk"

Baekhyun mendesah keras menikmati batang saudaranya menumbuk G-spotnya dengan cepat dan tepat.

Tangan besar Chanyeol meremas dan sesekali menampar pantat bulat Baekhyun, hal ini semakin menambah panas percintaan mereka.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka bercinta dengan berbagai gaya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatanya tapi Chanyeol baru dua kali sampai pada klimaksnya, dan Baekhyun harus rela lubangnya di gemput terus menerus walaupun dirinya sudah merasa lemas, tapi Baekhyun dengan senang hati meladeni nafsu saudaranya karena sendirinya pun menikmati permainan sex ini.

"Ahh oppah lebih ke..rashh..se ben..tarhh oohh "

Memdengar racauan Baekhyub Chanyeol semakin menambah kecepatan sodokanya, ia tau saudaranya akan klimaks lagi kesekian kalinya,

Tangan yang tadinya meremas bokong Baekhyun kini perpindah menangkup dua benda bulat yang mengantung dan bergoyang mengikuti sodokan Chanyeol, ia meremas dan memilin putingnya.

Chanyeol menciumi pundak mulus saudaranya, dan menggeram merasakan lubang surgawi itu semakin sempit dan berkedut, Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidangnya, satu tangan masih meremas kencang payudara sang adik sedangkan satunya mengusak klitoris yang sudah bengkak dan merah menandakan akan klimaks.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tanganya kebelkang dan semakin mengeraskan desahanya,

Hanya beberapa sodokan akhirnya Baekhyun menjerit nikmat merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yg kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol melambatkan sodokanya memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun menikmati klimaksnya,

Badanya bergetar dan cairanya keluar menambah pelumas untuk batang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lemas dan berkeringat adiknya, dan_

"Arrhh...opp aahh stooph ahh arrhh"

Baekhyun menjerit karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyerang vaginanya yang masih sensitif itu, ia menjilati cairan Baekhyun dengan rakus, menghisap klitorisnya membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan menutup pahanya kalau tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol,

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah, menggelinjang dan bergetar menahan nikmat, karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah memasukan tiga jarinya kedalam lubang basah itu, serta klitoris yang masih di cumbunya.

Chanyeol mengocok vagina Baekhyun dengan cepat, ia menyukai suara desahan keras adiknya ini, libido Chanyeol semakin naik melihat pemandangan di depanya, ia menmbahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengucek klitoris Baekhyun dan tidak berapa lama prrut Baekhyun menegang, badanya bergetar dan..

"AAARRRHHHHH"

_Crutt cruutt_

Cairan putih kental menyemprot banyak dari lubang adiknya..

Ia menyeringai bangga telah berhasil membuat adiknya _squirth .._

Lalu ia mencabut ketiga jarinya yg berkumuran cairan Baekhyun dan memasukannya ke mulut Baekhyun,

"nikmati sayang, nikmati cairan manismu ini"

"Mmmhh mhhmm mhh"

Baekhyun menjilati jari-jari Chanyeol dengan sensual hingga jari itu bersih dari cairan,

Chanyeol mencium rakus bibir Baekhyun membagi cairan nikmat tersebut, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah bergantian dan memasukan lidahnya bergulat dg lidah Baekhyun hingga saliva mengalir dì dagu Baekhyun.

"opp...aah..se..sakkhh..mmhh"

Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang di atasnya, Chanyeol pun mengerti dan segera menyudahi ciuman mereka, ia mencupi bibir bengkak Baekhyun lalu turun ke payudara Baekhyun,

_Hisap_

_gigit_

_jilat_

_Remas_

Bergantian dengan keduanya...

Setelah puas ia pun bangkit menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk sedang dirinya bergani terlentang.

"ini belum berakhir sayang"

"oppa~~~Baekhyunie cape"

"oppa tau, maka dari itu cepat naik dan kendarai oppa, apa km tidak kasian dg junior oppa"

Tanpa babibu Baekhyun pun menuruti permintaan oppanya, dengan pelan ia naik mengangkang di atas selangkangan saudaranya, memposisikan vaginanya di atas batang yang mengacung tegak, lalu memasukan pelan dan menurunkan pantatnya tapi_

bless

"Awhhh oppahh"

"km terlalu lama sayang, cepat goyangkan pantat sexy mu itu hm"

Baekhyun pun mulai menaik turun kan pantatnya, terkadang maju mundur dan memutar pantatnya..

"oohh yess baby, kamu semakin pintar sayanghh"

Chanyeol mendesah merasakan batangnya di urut dan di jepit nikmat oleh lubang surgawi adiknya yang selalu sempit walau sudah berkali-kali ia masuki.

Baekhyun pun ikut mendesah menikmati pekerjaanya, kedua tanganya meramas payudaranya sendiri, goyanganya semakin kencang dan teratur. Nafsunya naik lagi, ia mengambil tangan Chanyeol untuk menggantikan meremas payudaranya,

"ahh oppah remashh ...yahh sepertii ituhh...ohhh nikh..math..ahhhh..mmm..ooohh"

Chanyeol bangkit dan menyodok vagina baekhyun dg cepat, Baekhyun tersentak diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan payudara nya ikut naik turun mengikuti sodokan penis Chanyeol,

Chanyeol langsung meraup payudara di depanya, menyedotnya dengan kencang bergantian membuat sang empunya semakin mendesah dan melenguh..

Tangan Chanyeol meremas pantat baekhyun dan mambantu menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chan...nyeollhh..ahh ..oppah oppah Cepathh "

Mendengar perkataan saudaranya, ia pun langsung merebahkan Baekhyun, menekan kedua paha Baekhyun hingga vagina basah dan berkedut itu terpampang jelas, tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung mendorong kasar penisnya kedlam lubang itu,

"Aahh opaah ohh my good aahh...

Baekhyun hanya mendesah saat saudaranya menumbuk lubangnya seperti kesetanan, dan melampiaskan dengan meremas apa saja yg di dekatnya, karena ranjang besar itu kini sudah seperti terkena badai akibat percintaan hebat mereka,

"Arghh sayanghhh oppah akan keluarhh ahh"

"di dalam oppaahhh...keluarkan oohh aahh ssst di dalam." .

Ranjang semakin berderit dan tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kencang akibat sodokan cepat Chanyeol yg akan menjemput klimaks.

"kitahh kluarhh bersama sa yanghhh ohh shiitthh "

Hingga sepuluh tusukan akhirnya_

"ARRGGRHMMM/OPPAAAHHH"

Terdengar geraman dan terikan dari kedua saudara itu,

_Sruutt sruttt srutt_

Chanyeol menekan batangnya, hingga merasakan cairanya menyemprot kencang dalam rahim sang adik.

Baekhyun merasakan tembakan panas sebanyak empat kali, ia merasakan vaginanya banjir dan hangat.

Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekyun.

Mereka berdua terdiam menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme hebat mereka.

Setelah bberapa menit Chanyeol berguling kesamping Baekhyun, memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, merapikan rambut adiknya dan menghujani ciuman di wajah Baekhyun, ia mengecup kening adiknya dengan sayang, lalu kedua matanya, beralih ke hidung, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibirnya, melumat sebentar dengan sayang. lalu menaikan selimut sampai batas dada sang adik.

"Terimakasih sayang, kau selalu hebat dan memuaskan oppa"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mangusakan wajahnya di dada telanjang sang kakak,

"Sama-sama oppa, aku juga selalu menikmatinya"

"Chanyeol memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan sayang, memasukan tanganya mengelus punggung mulus adiknya"

Baekhyun mendongak dan protes.

"oppaa jangan mulai,Baekhyunie lelahh, baekhyunie ingin tidur, ini hampir pagi~~

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar rengekan protes adiknya,

"iya sayang tidurlah, oppa hanya membuat mu nyaman supaya cepat terlelap hm"

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang saudara tampanya.

Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun, dan mengelus punggung adiknya diluar selimut agar adiknya cepat terlelap.

Tak menunggu lama, terdengar helaaan nagas teratur dari sang adik menandakan ia sudah mengarungi mimpinya.

"maafkan oppa sayang, oppa tau ini salah, oppa telah membawamu kehubungan terlarang ini, maafkan sayangg, tpi oppa sangat mencintaimu sungguh"

Tak berapa lama ia pun menyusul adiknya terlelap..

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END ???**

**_Fyuuuhh, elap keringet malem"..._**

**_Nulis maraton 3jam ff abal ini ...huhuu~~~_**

**_kalau responnya bagus, next aku akan ceritakan awal mula kenapa mereka saling membagi kenikmatan..._**

**_thankssss_**


End file.
